Deep fat fryers are well known. They are used inter alia to cook doughnuts at a temperature of from about 350.degree. to about 375.degree. fahrenheit. As the doughnuts are cooked, they absorb some of the fat thus requiring its replenishment. Replenishment fat is frequently provided in solidified blocks. The blocks are heavy and awkward, and contain more fat than should functionally be added to the fryer at one time. The operator thus customarily adds small amounts at a time using his hands to scoop the solidified fat from the container into the fryer. In addition to being a disagreeable task, hand scooping entails lost time for hand washing after each such replensihment operation. Each time replenishment fat is added, the fat temperature in the fryer is lowered. Frying must be delayed until cooking temperature is again attained.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,078,641, in the name of W.F. Spencer teaches a doughnut cooking machine in which a fat reservoir is mounted over a deep fat fryer. The fat in the reservoir is liquified by heat from the fryer and is metered by float valve into the cooking vessel.